


Talk It Out

by cadkitten, SakuraAme



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:19:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraAme/pseuds/SakuraAme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something about leaving it the way it was just wasn't sitting right with Die. He needed more resolution than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk It Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gongfufortwo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=gongfufortwo).



> again for all they've done for us, but also for their birthday! Part of the same universe as Violent Confessions  
> Beta Readers: sakura_ame and cadkitten

It was just hitting dusk by the time they pulled into the parking lot they intended to spend the night in before moving on to the venue in the morning. They'd learned the hard way that camping out longer than they had to where they could be seen wasn't good when things went wrong on the bus that required them out of it more often than not.

The staff made plans to go out and eat, Kyo agreeing to go with them, and Toshiya and Shinya wanted to hit up a few shopping districts in the area before things closed for the evening. As much as Die wanted to go... when Kaoru didn't make any move to do so, he chose to stay behind, knowing this was his first opportunity to talk with the other guitarist since they'd ended up sleeping with one another.

And so, he watched the others leave the bus, pretending to gather up his things, but taking so long everyone else just left him to his own devices, no one worrying about Die's ability to wander off alone and come back just fine. 

Once the door closed behind the last group of people off the bus, Die tossed his wallet back into his bag and made his way to the back where Kaoru was currently going over what looked like some kind of paperwork. Leaning against the wall, he crossed his arms lightly over his stomach and murmured, "Hey..."

Kaoru was looking forward to getting some work done while everyone else was out and about. He had just gotten his laptop set up on whatever local wifi there was available and pulled out some papers to look at when he heard Die's voice. Looking up, he pushed his glasses onto his forehead and blinked at him. "Hey....thought you were going out with the rest..."

Die swallowed a bit when Kaoru looked up at him. It seemed he was disturbing the other and he felt a little bit bad for that. But this was bothering him and he needed to get it out, even if he left Kaoru alone afterward. He offered a small shrug. After a deep breath, he murmured, "I need to talk this out before it drives me crazy." His arms tightened around his waist a little and he felt foolish... he'd never had problems like this when he'd fucked someone before. But then again, he'd never fucked a bandmate, so he should have seen that one coming a mile away. "Don't get me wrong, I'm not trying to be a whiny brat or something. I guess I just want to know where we stand? Ignoring what happened isn't doing it for me."

The band leader listened to Die speak, sighing softly as he reached out to close his notebook and shuffle the papers aside. He shifted on the bench seat to allow Die room to sit then licked his lips, nodding. "Yeah... I uh... I know what you mean." He pushed a strand of hair behind his ear and crossed his legs, fidgeting with a pen on the table. "I guess an overseas tour wasn't exactly the best time for this to all come to light, hm?"

Die noted Kaoru moving over for him and he took it gracefully, settling down on the seat and instantly starting to fidget with his various bracelets. A soft, "Hnn," of agreement left his lips as he gazed down at the laptop that was now closed. "I'm not sure what I'm looking for, I'm really not. I don't know if what we did was... the smartest thing, but I certainly don't regret it." It wasn't eloquent, but it was a start.

Kaoru twisted the pen around a few times then nodded, clearing his throat. "I'm... uh... well, I don't regret a moment of it, either. It really has been something that I've wanted... for a while." He shifted a bit, glancing at Die then away. This sort of thing wasn't something he was good at, especially with someone he was as close with as he was Die.

The admission sent Die for a loop and he blinked at the table for a few moments before turning to actually look at the older man. He tilted his head a little bit and then took a deep breath. "Then... all cards on the table seems best, doesn't it? I'll lay out my hand if you lay out yours."

Kaoru inhaled deeply and nodded, reaching to take a long drink of his bottle of water. "Sounds like a plan to me."

"Right... so," Die looked back down at his own lap, reaching to clasp his fingers around the rabbit's foot hanging from the side of his pants. Closing his eyes, he dug deep and then opened his mouth, laying it out like he couldn't remember ever having done, even with some long-term relationships he'd had in the past. "I've had a thing for you for as long as I can remember. I know that sounds cliché... but even back then, you were in charge, even if Kisaki didn't think you were." He leaned back, his eyes flicking to the window, watching Kaoru's reaction indirectly. "I'll admit it was more of a sexual thing than anything... at this point, I'm not sure if it's anything more than that. You and I... we're close... good friends I'd like to think. In my experience, friends with benefits is either a great plan or a really fucked up idea... and judging by how I've been eating myself up inside not knowing what to do or say... that's not the route we can go here. Either we take it all the way home or we call it a onetime thing and swear it'll never happen again." There... it was blunt, direct and to the point... and said about everything he could think of to say.

Kaoru watched Die expectantly, listening to his confession. He winced a bit at the mention of Kisaki, a brief trip down memory lane making him slightly ill. He shifted and leaned back, crossing his arms, nodding his head as Die spoke of them being good friends. Once the other was done and it was all laid out, he gave a sigh and thought about it all. 

He didn't speak for a few minutes then finally cleared his throat, his hand coming up to stroke over his scratchy chin. "I will be one hundred percent honest here, Die. Physical attraction played a good, huge part in that. I'm not going to say that our closeness wasn't a factor, mind you... but the other night was definitely a sexual thing for me." He paused then sniffed, waving his hand. "I'm not rejecting the idea of... taking it all the way... because at this point, I don't believe I can leave it like that. You know?"

Once Kaoru had laid out his end, Die turned to study him and then murmured, "You know that wasn't quite all on the table there, buddy," a little smirk on his face. "Gonna need to give up a little more than that about what's going on up there in Kaoru-land after that nose-dive I just took off the proverbial cliff."

Kaoru peered at Die then laughed, ducking his head. He reached up and scrubbed his hands over his face then laid them out, palms up. "Sorry, I, uh... I'm not the greatest at this sort of thing." 

"Never said you had to be great at it, just said you had to do it." Die quieted, smirking a bit and waiting on him to spill.

Kaoru sighed then shrugged his shoulders. "Seriously, I've been attracted to you off and on throughout the years. I mean, hell, we're together so often, it's hard to keep little flames just sparks."

Die arched one eyebrow. "Mmm... on and off? What'd I do to turn you off, baby?" The way he said baby made it more of a joke, the grin on his lips showing he was teasing, but the words still out there, waiting on the reply.

A slight flush crept into his cheeks when Die questioned the off times. He huffed out a breath and shrugged, going back to fidgeting with the pen. "I don't know. Certain times when I had a girlfriend or when we weren't getting along that great..."

Die chuckled. "Reasonable. Here I was wondering if my personal hygiene was an issue or something." He leaned back, obviously less tense than he had been to start with. "Okay... so... seriously. You're up for trying something more? I mean... to be blunt, I figured you being in your position, you'd have told me to high-tail it out already."

Kaoru let out a little laugh and shook his head. "No, your hygiene has never been an issue except that one time the venue shower didn't work and we had no way to get clean until our next stop. The whole fucking bus was an issue then." He licked his lips and turned more towards Die, face serious once more. "My position is a pain in the ass for sure... but yes, I think I'm up for trying something." He gave Die a look then shrugged lightly. "At least, I'd like to."

The redhead regarded Kaoru for a long few moments before he simply leaned in, pushing two fingertips up under Kaoru's chin and holding him there as he pressed gentle lips against the other guitarist's. He didn't add passion to it, simply allowed the boil of other emotions to the top, seeing where it went... how it was responded to. In all his time, he'd never found a clearer gauge as to if something was purely physical or not than to see how quickly someone pushed toward sex from a mostly innocent kiss.

Kaoru froze in place when Die leaned forward and began to kiss him. It took his brain a few seconds to register before he finally reached up to cup the back of Die's neck, his lips moving against the redhead's slowly, savoring the feel of the kiss.

Die didn't ramp it up at all, simply kissing him in the most chaste way he could manage. The air between them grew with the emotions he allowed to well up from himself and he only hoped Kaoru was open to it, could sense where he was going with the whole thing. 

Slowly, his fingers slid down to rest on the front of Kaoru's shirt, his hand just lightly pressing there, hovering just over Kaoru's heart.

Kaoru shifted forward as the kiss continued, his mind swirling with thoughts and emotions. He slipped his other hand out to rest on Die's side, thumb gently caressing him through his shirt.

Die's hand moved and settled above his heart and he wondered if the other could feel the near frantic way it was beating just from the way he was kissing him. 

Die waited it out, letting it lead the course it was going to. When Kaoru hadn't done more than lay his hand on his side, he drew back and studied him, a little smirk flitting over his lips. "You passed."

Kaoru let out the tiniest sound when Die pulled away. He raised his eyebrows at the other's words then huffed out laugh, lightly tweaking Die's side. "Good thing... I didn't know I was being tested!"

"You weren't supposed to... that's the point." Die swatted lightly at Kaoru's fingertips and then sat back, studying the other man for a few good moments before speaking up again. "So... I have... some things we need to talk about if we're gonna do this for real. I think going headlong into any relationship without a good talk first is a mistake... too many people do it and if they'd just been up front to start with they'd have realized they were either wasting time or in a better place than they thought. I've made too many mistakes in my past and I don't want to end up adding you to my tally."

Kaoru sat back up though he remained close to Die, their thighs still pressed together. He nodded his head as he listened then gave Die a small smile. "I've no interest in adding you to my list of failures either, so... we're on the same page there."

"First... I know you have a major hard-on for work... the band is our band... and our relationship will be something else. I don't want to separate them entirely, but I don't want to feel like I'm sleeping with Mr. In-Charge... and I don't want you to see me as the guitarist in the band. Outside of the moments of work, we're... us. I guess I don't want to feel like I'm leaving work to have more work?"

Kaoru frowned slightly and nodded. "Believe me, I know. I've been there. I will do my absolute best to leave work at work... but I can't promise it will always be so simple."

"I know... me, too. But trying is all one can ask, right?" Die shifted a little and placed his hand over Kaoru's wrist, playing with the watch there idly. "Like if you're not happy with an arrangement we've made, I don't want to hear about it in bed... and if I'm annoyed that you're being a bossy jerk again," he winked, giving Kaoru a grin, "then I'm sure you don't want me to see that as a reflection of our relationship. That's all I'm asking."

The guitarist snorted softly, giving Die a grin. "Got it. I will even attempt to be less of a bossy jerk to you... because you're right, I don't want that brought into our time outside of work."

Die's finger slid under the band of Kaoru's watch, just resting there, feeling the thread of the other's pulse beneath his fingertip. "I already know sex is going to be... something of a strange point for us." He offered a small shrug. "I'm okay with what happened the other night and willing to... at times. But I was honest with you when I told you that at my core, that's not usually how I roll. We're gonna have to work something out in that regard. We don't have to figure it out this moment," he gestured, "I know I'm taking up work time with this... but I want a promise that we'll talk about it and figure something out. A middle-ground somewhere."

Kaoru's eyes focused on Die's hand on his skin, finding that he enjoyed the touch quite a bit. He reached with his other hand and rested it on Die's arm, liking the way his tattoos looked against the other's skin. "The sex is something I'm flexible on, to be honest. I get in my moods but we can work it out." He looked up at Die then shook his head. "Don't worry about taking up work time... I'd much rather be doing this instead."

A little smile worked its way up on Die's lips and he tilted his head back a little, watching the ceiling for a few moments before his gaze flicked back to Kaoru's own. "Then... if we're gonna talk about it..." he let out a slightly nervous-sounding giggle, "I have no idea how else to say this, but I ain't gonna take it all the time. There's... other things we can do that can be just as intimate if we let them be." He gave a little shrug bemused that he'd let it be known he saw sex as something more than just physical within the bounds of a relationship.

Kaoru gazed at Die then laughed softly, nodding. "Like I said, I'm flexible. Most people think I'm a hardcore top but in bed is one of the places that I can let go." He licked his lips then pushed his hair from his face. "It will be nice having someone else in charge for once..." He knew that was probably pretty telling as far as how he felt about life in general but there it was and he trusted Die with it.

A litlte smirk slid over Die's features and he let out a chuckle. "It's not like it's difficult to take me anyway... do I need to say it again?"

Kaoru chuckled and shook his head. "No, I got a good enough idea of that when I had you down my throat." He smirked then gave Die a little wink.

Die snorted. "Mmm... I could do with more of that, I'm just sayin'. That's some talent right there, man."

Kaoru looked slightly embarrassed and squirmed a bit. "Yes, well, uh... discovering I have no gag reflex really helped with that... talent."

"I'll say." Die moved his finger finally, slinging his arm over the back of the seat and studying Kaoru's face. "Now when you say... discovering?"

The band leader looked at Die and gave another slight squirm. "Back in the day, I slept around with a guy that was... impatient. He finally got me to blow him but instead of actually letting me control the situation, he had his cock shoved down my throat before I could even think. As he was going to it, I realized that I wasn't gagging like I should've been. After he was gone, I testing it out with my fingers and then a popsicle and got nothing. So, there you go."

Die winced a little. "Not the best way to learn, I have to say." He crossed one leg over the other so he was positioned more toward Kaoru, a more open and talk to me sort of position. "On that note... perhaps we should go over loose cannons in our past." He winced. "I've... got a few. Both situations and people."

Kaoru rubbed his nose then settled his hand on Die's leg once more, nodding his head. "It was unpleasant to say the least." He sniffed. "Loose cannons, yeah, I have one or two. You first though, I know some of yours already of course."

The redhead let out a short hiss of breath through his teeth. "People... well... you know who, restraining order obviously, but sometimes I swear I still see her, not sure if it's paranoia or what, but... something to be aware of." He took up fidgeting with his bracelets again. "One ex that... well, let's say he's a little persistent around the edges. Not enough to get to _that_ level, but whenever he gets wind I'm with someone new, he'll come sniffing around again, seeing if he can make me remember "how great it was" and shit like that. So be prepared for it and know I have zero desire to be with this guy again."

An ugly look crossed Kaoru's features as Die mentioned one particularly nasty nightmare from the past. "I hope it's just paranoia, but I'll keep an eye out for it." He huffed quietly and shook his head. "I should let you know now that I can be... possessive, so _if_ he comes sniffing around, I can't promise I'll be nice."

Die chuckled. "Maybe it'd be a good thing for someone to finally say something outright to him. I mean... I mostly just try to avoid confrontation about it and anyone else he's ever run into has just given him strange looks." He shrugged. "Maybe he wants to know someone is willing to fight for me or something. Who knows." He let go of his bracelet and reached to tug on a piece of his hair. "Situations... I can't do the finance discussion. All anyone needs to know about my personal finances is that I've saved for the future, yes I spend on things I maybe shouldn't sometimes, but... that's life, right? Start trying to dig into what penny is going where and I'll crawl up your ass to die. Trust me on this one."

Kaoru watched Die fidget for a minute then reached out to grab his hand, holding it in his own. "Maybe so..." He set up tracing the snake skin pattern on Die's skin, humming softly. "I don't need to know about your finances as long as you're not blowing them on drugs or unhealthy habits. I'm the same way. It's not something I want to talk about. I'm secure in what I have and how much I spend each month. I think we're good there." He glanced around then back to Die. "Don't go crawling up my ass about my work and sleep habits, yeah? I know I don't sleep enough and yes, I do take sleeping pills on occasion."

Die gave Kaoru a little smile and then huffed out a laugh. "Right... telling the boss man not to work so hard... sounds like a _great_ plan there. We wouldn't be half as far as we are if not for that." 

Kaoru laughed quietly. "Yeah, brilliant plan." He blushed at the next part, not used to being praised on his contributions by the members.

Die squeezed Kaoru's hand. "I won't nag you about taking sleeping pills as long as you don't nag me about not taking them myself." He winced a little. "Here's where I insert some trust into this... something more than friend-trust, okay?" He caught Kaoru's gaze and then murmured, "I won't touch them because I had a bad experience with them. My body doesn't process them correctly and I had been taking them for a week straight, trying to get a normal amount of sleep. I... uh..." he winced and looked away finally, "almost died."

The conversation turned serious and as Die talked, Kaoru's expression turned to one of horror. "Y-you what?! When the hell was this and why didn't I know?" The idea that he'd missed something like that was seriously terrifying to him.

Die winced and then murmured, "Remember the three days I had the flu and refused to see anyone? Like... what... six years ago now?"

Kaoru shifted, his grip on Die's hand growing tight. "Yeah? That was what was wrong? Jesus, Die."

"I was sort of in the hospital." He placed his other hand on top of Kaoru's own. "Hey... I admit I was dumb back then. I should have straight-up told you guys, but how the hell do you break something like that after the fact? Like... this?" He let out a huff of a laugh. "Not a great choice."

Kaoru frowned at the very thought then squeezed Die's hand tighter before relaxing a bit. "I suppose... but yeah, I wish you'd told me. I don't guess there's anything I could've done. Sit there and worry about it until you were better like I did with Kyo and his throat."

"Yeah... that's exactly why I didn't. Nothing anyone could do until it was out of my system." Die shrugged a little and then cleared his throat. "So, that's my big one out and in the open. Other than that, I'm pretty sure you're aware of anything else touchy... except... uh... do not bite me during sex or I will clock your ass faster than you can blink."

Kaoru nodded then shifted, raising an eyebrow. "Uh... damn... that's gonna be hard." He laughed and shook his head. "I'll keep that in mind though. I don't mind a little pain but I'm not sure being punched is my idea of sexy."

"Not really." Die gave him an awkward sort of look. "Sorry if that's your... thing, but... let's say bad experiences in the past and leave it at that." He cleared his throat. "Now... off me and back onto you. People or situations I should know about or avoid?"

Kaoru waved his hand. "It's not like a huge turn on or anything, so I'm good." He licked his lips and pushed out a sigh. "Well, while we're on the subject of the physical aspect. Don't touch my feet. You will get kicked." He stroked his chin and considered for a moment before carrying on. "I don't have any past people that I can think of that would be relevant but just a note... I know you've met my mother but if she finds out we're dating... she will pester you to death about me and my health. Just a fair warning there."

Die snorted. "Mine will just see this as me stopping serial-dating and will probably attach to you like a leech, so... there's that."

Kaoru laughed and shrugged. "At least neither of them will flip their shit..." He took a breath then looked at Die. "If it's just the same to you, I'd like to keep this quiet for the time being. It's hard enough having a relationship while being in a band but, to have that relationship within the band, it's kind of like... we're starting out on already rocky terrain. Does that make sense? At all?"

Die gave a little nod. "There are certain people in my life I'm no good at hiding anything from. My parents, my brother, and... well... Kyo. Fucker sees through me like magic if I try to lie about things."

Kaoru's lips pursed a bit at the last one but he nodded, knowing well how close Die and Kyo were. "Some things can't be helped in that regard." He laughed lightly and shrugged. "Kyo can see through just about anyone, I'm pretty sure."

"True enough. Now... how about some good things? No sense hashing only the bad, right?"

"Hmm, what kind of good things did you have in mind?"

Die tilted his head a little and then murmured, "I give amazing massages if given the chance. I sort of find it relaxing and for whatever reason, it helps my hands."

Kaoru looked at Die with the slightest bit of amazement. "Oh you do, do you? You mean I've been wasting my money on massage therapists when I could have just had you do it?" He grinned slightly. "I love getting massages... but I tend to get pretty worked up by them."

"Mmm... then here's a freebie secret... I've been known to give the best fucking orgasms in the world just by fucking my partner from behind while I give them a back massage at the same time."

Kaoru couldn't stop the groan the slid from his lips at Die's words. He shifted around and shook his head, the idea taking hold in his mind and going straight to his dick. "Jesus...."

Die let out a quiet laugh, his fingertips playing with Kaoru's own, the touch feather-light and built to drive him crazy. "Am I giving you a hard-on, hmm?"

Kaoru glanced down at their hands, his own twitching slightly. He let out a huff and glanced at the tent growing in his pants. "Nah. That's just a...what did the fans call it? Oh.. a pants fold. Right. It's just a pants fold."

Die let out a choked sound and then had to slap a hand over his mouth to keep from completely howling with laughter. After a few seconds, he got himself back under control and then shook his head, chuckling. "Mmm... so other good things?"

Kaoru sniggered then reached down to adjust his pants so that they weren't trapping his erection so badly. "Hmm... I tend to be pretty big on the whole 'morning after' thing. I like to get up and make breakfast and eat it in bed." He looked at Die. "I'm definitely not crazy about the whole... going home right after... it feels cold and impersonal. You know?"

Die took up fiddling with a stray string on his over-shirt since Kaoru's hands were busy elsewhere at the moment. He offered a quiet, positive sound at that. "Just don't expect me to get up before nine in the morning and we'll be fine."

A grin spread over Kaoru's lips and he nodded. "It's a deal...though I can't promise that I won't leave for the office before then but...if that's the case...I'll at least wake you up to tell you." He reached out to rest his hand on Die's knee.

"I'm also a fan of getting off during long days in the studio... just so you know... it's a great stress relief."

Die choked on another sound and then arched an eyebrow at him. "Oh please fuckin' tell. I need these stories... like yesterday."

Kaoru snorted and shrugged. "Believe me, they're not that exciting. Mostly me jerking off in the bathroom about mid-way through the afternoon. I did have one girl that came and gave me blowjobs there for a while... and I may or may not have screwed my last boyfriend over my amp."

Die let out a somewhat amused snort and then shook his head. "Never thought it'd be you, man... so Mr. Prim and Proper isn't so much, hmm?"

The guitarist huffed a little and held up his hand. "Believe me, I can be pretty fucking uptight. It's just when we're spending 12 to 14 hour days in the studio and I'm to that point that I'm yelling every five minutes that it's like the quickest way for me to chill out and re-focus."

Die just grinned at him and then licked his lips, raising one hand and casually pointing down at his own lap, his erection slowly starting to show in his pants. "Oh... I can help you chill out."

Kaoru glanced down to where Die was pointing and smirked. "Yeah? Serious conversations do tend to get me feeling tense...."

"Oh... _oh_ ," Die returned, chuckling, "you want it now, hmm?"

"Well, only if you're offering..." He grinned, licking his lips. "Otherwise, I suppose I could just resort to whacking it in the bathroom again."

"Bathroom... fuck that, if you were gonna, you better fuckin' do it where I can see it." Die pushed himself up off the chair and then settled down on his knees. "Bring it on."

Kaoru peered down at Die then shifted forward on the seat. He reached down to undo his belt and open his pants, freeing his cock from his underwear. He gave himself a few strokes, watching Die's face as he did.

Die moved between Kaoru's legs, lightly batting the other's hands out of the way. "Hey, I'll handle this." He gave him a silly look and then chuckled, slipping his hand around the other's cock with a groan. "Oh fuck..."

Kaoru managed to huff out a laugh when Die batted his hands away but it quickly morphed into a groan when the other's hand slipped around his length. "Ah, God..." He let his hand rest on Die's forearm, stroking up and down it lightly.

For a few minutes, Die just stroked the other off, watching his reactions to each change in touch. Eventually, though, he grew impatient enough that he leaned forward and slid his mouth over the head of the other's cock with a groan.

Kaoru's hips pushed up slightly as Die stroked him, causing him to issue low sounds of pleasure. The guitarist's fingers were calloused like his own but different and somehow he found that to be much more enjoyable.

When Die's mouth descended on him, he moaned a bit louder, his hand going to rest on top of the other's head. "Oh, _yes_..."

Die enjoyed the feeling of the other's hand in his hair. He closed his eyes and bobbed his head, flicking his tongue and moaning as he continued forward with what he was doing, his eyes flicking up to meet Kaoru's.

Kaoru gazed down at Die, watching his cock disappear into the guitarist's mouth with heavily lidded eyes. He tangled his fingers among red strands and canted his hips upward the slightest bit, moaning as he did so. "So good..."

Die shifted around a bit and then slowly started to slide down his cock, taking as much of him as he could without tearing up, not quite the deep-throat champ, but good at it anyway.

As Die started taking more of his cock in, Kaoru let his head drop back against the back of the bench. He let his moans spill from his lips freely, his hand barley pushing against Die's head.

Die got more and more worked up as he sucked Kaoru off, moaning needily around him, his free hand groping at his own length through his pants. The moments slipped past, Die's eyes watching Kaoru's every reaction, soaking up every moment of it. 

Just as he slid both hands down to his own pants and started to loosen his belt, the bus door clicked open and the sound of footsteps froze him in his place. For an instant, he didn't know how on earth he should react. In the past, if he'd been interrupted with someone, he would have just kept going, been louder... something to let the other person know they were interrupting, but this... he wasn't sure.

Kaoru could feel himself creeping towards the edge of bliss. He groaned when he noticed Die's hands going to his own pants, finding it erotic as hell when the other person got off on sucking him off. 

He was about to tell Die to go a bit faster when the other froze. His eyes popped open and then he heard footsteps in the bus. A groan of frustration left him and he tugged Die's hair lightly, trying to get him up, unsure who it was that was in the bus.

At the tug, Die pulled back, shifting back enough not to be immediately obvious, leaning his head back against the wall and resisting the urge to get rather upset with whoever had come back.

The footsteps came to a halt next to the bunks and there was some rustling around, then Kyo's voice, "Nice boner, Kaoru."

Kaoru gave a grunt and looked irritably towards the vocalist. "Fuck off...why are you back already and is everyone else on their way?"

"I wandered off alone after a while and... I have no idea." Kyo waved his hand toward Kaoru. "Stop being so grumpy, not like I haven't seen your dick before." He snorted. "No one's I haven't seen."

Die pressed a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing, closing his eyes and shaking with the effort of it.

Kaoru glanced down at Die and kicked him lightly with his foot. "Sorry, just thought I had more time... alone." He cleared his throat and placed his hand over his still hard cock, shifting around a bit. "Any chance I could convince you to bugger off for another twenty minutes?"

Kyo leaned against the bunk, turned toward Kaoru, regarding him for a few moments, his arms crossed over his chest. "You think you're hiding down there, Die... you're wrong." With that, Kyo turned around and held up one finger. "Ten minutes... I'll give you ten minutes and then whatever's not done... tough shit, I see it."

The leader huffed out a sigh. "Fine, ten minutes..." He didn't comment on the fact that Kyo called Die out though his face turned red.

Die waited until Kyo had left the bus and then breathed out, "Oh my fucking god. I'm telling you, I couldn't hide from him if I tried." He slid back forward. "Enough talking... move your hands, buddy."

Kaoru groaned and wiped his hand over his face. "Yeah, obviously." He gladly moved his hands for Die, settling them on the seat beside him for now.

Die instantly moved in, sliding his hand around the base of Kaoru's cock and slipping his mouth down over him, starting to bob his head quickly, sucking rather diligently.

It didn't take Kaoru long to get close to the edge again with the way Die was going after him. He moaned and bucked his hips up, his hand griping the seat tightly. "Ah, fuck, Die... so close."

Die's hand slid over Kaoru's, his fingers lightly dancing over the other guitarist's fingers as he bobbed his head, again and again.

Kaoru lifted his hand and laced his fingers with Die as he canted his hips up. Another groan left him and he reached to tug lightly at Die's hair. "Gonna cum..."

Die pointedly left his mouth where it was, bobbing over him a few more times, his eyes closed.

When Die didn't move off of him, Kaoru groaned, a shiver going through him. It wasn't a minute later before he was cumming, a soft cry leaving his lips as he flexed his hips. "Die..."

Die took what he was given without hesitation, drinking it all down. He pulled back once he was sure Kaoru was done and stood up, wiping his hand over his mouth. "Fuck... think... we got time for me? I just... god I don't even care if he walks in right now. Dying over here, man."

Kaoru slumped back, letting out a few pants of breath before looking down at Die. He gave a grin and nodded. "Yeah, fair's fair, right?" He chuckled and pushed himself up, feeling a bit boneless. "Er... how you want it?"  
"However you're willing..." Die made fast work of getting his pants open, freeing his trapped cock with a groan, jerking if off for a few moments and then letting himself go.

Kaoru nodded and slipped to his knees, licking his lips and reaching out for Die's hips. "Seems to be the fastest, least messy way," he murmured before leaning forward and taking Die between his lips, one hand going to wrap around the base.

Die's hips jerked a little bit and he let out a soft whine, holding Kaoru's hair back while he watched him suck him off. He let out a little chuckle. "I love seeing your lips around my dick...."

Kaoru's eyes flicked up to Die's face at the comment, a slight smirk coming over his face. He pushed his head down, taking Die about halfway then starting to bob up and down, setting up a nice pace.

The redhead didn't bother holding back his moans. If Kyo was gonna hear them, then he'd hear... and right then, Die couldn't have cared less. "That's right," he purred out softly, "just like that."

Kaoru slid his hands up underneath Die's shirt, caressing his bare skin as he sucked him off. He pushed further down, taking most of Die's length in and swallowing around him before pulling back and swirling his tongue over the head then repeating it all over again.

"You'll," Die breathed out a soft moan, his hips pushing forward a little, "have to forgive... the quickness." He drew his lower lip into his mouth and sucked on it for a moment before releasing it with a groan.

Kaoru shook his head as best as he could with Die's cock in his mouth, indicating that he didn't mind. He closed his eyes and picked up the pace a bit, sucking Die hard as he pushed his tongue against the underside of his cock.

Die just closed his eyes and worked himself into it, whimpering faintly and then allowing himself over the edge. Sure, it wasn't as much of a buildup as it could have been, maybe not as satisfying as he'd have liked, but certainly better than nothing... or his own hand later. His fingers tightened in Kaoru's hair and he let out the most delicious of moans, his hips canting forward as he started to cum.

Kaoru groaned softly as Die's hand pulled his hair slightly. He shifted back just slightly as Die began to cum, taking all of it without issue, swallowing it down then giving Die a few more sucks before pulling back. He gave the head of Die's cock a lick then smirked up at him as he stroked over his sides. "Mmm, sorry yours was so quick."

Die reached to slide his hand through Kaoru's hair, leaning down and kissing him by way of thanks for the deed. Shifting back, he adjusted himself, putting his cock away and zipping up. The door clicked open to the bus just as Die was doing up his belt.

"Tick tock, your clock is out, boys." Kyo stepped back up into the bus, closing the door behind himself. "Zip it up or suck it up and shut up when I see it."

Kaoru moaned softly into the kiss, tasting himself and Die mixed together and enjoying it. He stood and rearranged his clothing just as he heard Kyo speak. He rolled his eyes and zipped up. "We're all finished here, so no peeping for you." He flopped down on the couch and sighed, unable to keep the grin off his face.

"Tsk, tsk," Kyo returned, "bangin' the band members, Kaoru... don't get caught." He kicked off his shoes and then rolled into his bunk. "I'll never tell, but... the walls have ears."

Die turned to stare toward the vocalist, arching his eyebrow and then shaking his head.

Kaoru sighed and flipped Kyo the bird. "Shut it short stuff. This was supposed to be secret anyway...otherwise, you know I wouldn't risk doing anything on the bus." He huffed then glanced at Die before reaching out and tugging him close enough to pull him into his lap.

Kyo's head poked out, "Watch how you talk to the man who knows your secrets." With that, he pulled his head back in and more rustling around was heard.

Die settled down on Kaoru's lap, a grin on his lips. "Let him go... he won't tell anyone."

Kaoru grumbled in Kyo's general direction then looked up at Die. "I suppose you're right." He ran his hand up and down Die's leg. "Hey, Kyo. Thank you for the ten minutes."

Kyo huffed out a laugh. "There it is... yeah, yeah. Hope it was worth it, it's cold as fuck out there."

Die winced a bit. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, ten minutes ain't gonna ruin me, fucker."

Kaoru gave his own wince and sighed. "Sorry. Next time I'll just ask you to put your earbuds in or something. We don't need you getting sick."

"You guys owe me one... if I ask for ten minutes... or something else, you do it. Beck and call, buddies." Kyo dropped out his jacket and belt, socks coming next and then he rustled around some more. "Night."

"Night," Die returned, giving Kaoru an amused look and then mouthing, "or something else?" in Kaoru's general direction. God only knew what that meant with Kyo.

Kaoru chuckled. "Alright, you got it... night." He looked at Die and shook his head, shrugging. He glanced around then reached to tug Die down to him for a slow, drawn out kiss. "Should probably think about bed ourselves...."

Die let out a little grunt as the kiss ended and then nipped Kaoru's lower lip. "Yeah, I guess so." He stood up and nodded his head toward the bathroom. "I'll be quick. Night..." he mouthed last word, "lover."

Kaoru nodded then smiled at the last word, his hand catching Die's and squeezing, his lips forming the word themselves. "Night."

**The End**


End file.
